User talk:Toa Hydros
Introduction Hello everyone. This is my Talk page. If there is a question you need to ask me, just type it down below. If you wish to comment on any of my MOCs, please do so on their individual Discussion pages. (Toa Hydros 23:06, 5 February 2009 (UTC)) Chicken Bond Hey its CB2 here don't you think we should make pages for your other Makuta MOCs "X", "Shadow", Vahmak, Vaivarah, Dracon and Scorpios? Help Can someone tell me how to get that Wiki video advertisment thing off of my talk page? It's very annoying and I CANT GET IT TO GO AWAY! (Toa Hydros 23:13, 5 February 2009 (UTC)) RE:Help Go to the bottom left corner of it.It should say something like "Dismiss this message".Click it and it's gone. Thanks (Toa Hydros 15:47, 6 February 2009 (UTC)) RE:Vid That's so cool!Did I tell you that I'm making a video series for Sands of Bara Magna?It will have written and video episodes. RE:RE:RE:Vid Not yet. Question Today, I received a card from my grandparents for Valentines Day.In the card was $20.I'm either going to buy Tuma or Fero and Skirmix.Which one do you recommend?Please reply on '''my' talk page''. Oksaki's homeisland Was it ok I named Oksaki's homeisland Umalia? If not I can change name to Oksaki's Island. Answer to Toa Hydros Of course! Do what you want with it. XD Done! It's done. I don't know if the story is good but anyway. Rezahk What do you think?Also, what if "Conqueror" found these Vahki while in Mission of Memories?He maby could reprogram them to serve the Brotherhood of Darkness. That's Mean! I looked on your channel on "Youtube".I looked at your messages and a person called "toamahri999" said some mean stuff to you. Cool! You just added a chaptor to THC.I'll go check it out! That Devious Club Will you plz join??? sounds hey,were do u get sounds for your utube vids? I got. some from a site called Soundboards.com. Others I recorded from other videos with my the video feature of my camera. (Toa Hydros 13:40, 13 March 2009 (UTC)) Battle for Leadership This is not a favour. I'm just asking. Do you want to write the 8th chapter of Battle for Leadership? I think it would be very good. If you don't want to that's ok. PLSSSSSS In the story of my guy(read it pls to understand it better), (Toa Katphish), he goes to Marzak and helps the Zarak fight against Ehlek. But he stands no chance and retreats with the few survivors, but later leaves them. But now, since you're going to make an article about the Invasion of Marzak does that mean I have to change this part of my story??? pls can u include Toa Katphish in yor article about the invasion of Marzak after u approve it of course. PLSSSSSSSSSSSS. thnx. check the article Toa Katphish with the chapter Marzak and the Zarak RE:Quote Awesome quote. ur cool hey,you are a good MOC builder!!!sorry i haven't told u that sooner. Hi Hi this is biogecko I am new to this wiki but I have always loved your articles . the hydros chronicles are awesome and I also love Kevtho's story I am having a contest for naming vehicles and I was wondering if you could put a name suggestion on my talk page. you I like your MOCs more than mine [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] 01:11, 26 March 2009 (UTC) TDC Zusorahk I love the Zusorahk and was wondering if I could build a set inspired by it [[User:biogecko|'bio']] [[User Talk:Biogecko|'gecko']] 02:26, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Unknown Toa of ??? Maybe we could call that Unknown Toa of ???, Stranger until his name is revealed? u tube i love yer utube vids. Waa waa baby pharoh want some milk, somebody fetch me a nipple!!! LOL Antony13 Hey, you're in Biosector01, right? How do you get those images from the Bionicle movies? I'm in Goosebumps Wiki and I'm trying to make images from the episodes from Youtube. How do you guys do it? If you don't know, can you ask someone on from Biosector01? Antony13 22:37, 15 April 2009 (UTC) The Hydros Chronicles I am enjoy this series. Are you planning to do a Series 3? At this point, it is doubtful if THC will return for a third season on YouTube (school is become a much greater annoyance than it used to be), but it is possible that the series will continue through my written stories. (Toa Hydros 15:44, 20 April 2009 (UTC)) protosteel claw Hi toa hydros I'm a huge fan could I use the proto steel claw that uses visorak fangs on one of my bionicles which I am currently working on [[User:biogecko|'bio']] [[User Talk:Biogecko|'gecko']] 23:46, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Something that you might be interested in...................................................................... In the search-thing, type "Vakama's Mask Forge" in it.It should come up with this online store, wear you can by custom Bionicle Parts, Masks, (etc.). User:CrazyCarapar I need to clarify some things about the Taiku with you: only Clawrisk the Vampire wears the Taiku. Clawrisk the Demon(Clawrisk the Vampire's older brother) wears a Different Kanohi Oh, sorry; my bad. {Toa Hydros 23:40, 9 May 2009 (UTC)} Would Would you like to join The Order of the Bionicle Overlords? Work Halt I know i haven't started "Proto-Beast" yet but there are problems with my internet and i can't go on youtube. So until this problem can be fixed, I'll have to temporarily stop work on THC. Fortunatly, I still remember Proto-Beast's time in The Pit and role in THCMOM very well so I will TRY to compelte the sections. the Karda Nui section on the other hand will have to be put on hold. --Chicken Bond 07:26, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Great beings Scorpios Scorpios is awesome [[User:biogecko|'bio']] [[User Talk:Biogecko|'gecko']] 18:33, 27 May 2009 (UTC) the hydros chronicles how many episodes are left in the season [[User:biogecko|'bio']] [[User Talk:Biogecko|'gecko']] 20:28, 27 May 2009 (UTC) bio gecko hi this is [[User:biogecko|'bio']] [[User Talk:Biogecko|'gecko']] 14:53, 28 May 2009 (UTC) just wondering if you would let me make a set based on Zusorahk drekes where did you get drekes mask [[User:biogecko|'bio']] [[User Talk:Biogecko|'gecko']] 23:22, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Hi "Spike" Hey Hydros, I haven't spoke typed to you in a while.Anyway, could I make a MoC of your Ex-Dark Hunter "Spike"?He looks so cool!!! Please reply on my talk page, so I get your answer faster. Hi! I just want to say that your movies on Youtube are avesome, your creations too. --Lukasxv 13:10, 10 June 2009 (UTC) The Axoras Tales Arcrosha Can my reptillian species the reptisapiens (retile humans) live on Acrosha because all the other species there are sapient reptiles plus I like the island. [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 03:07, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Hello, can I make a mention to your characters Ranzesk ,Arctica and Carza in my new story, Code of War? I will not kill them off or anything and I will be happy to change anything you don't like. Award of Light Some of your creations are nominated to Order of MOCS and Stories: Award of Light. song I like the song you play before the Hydros chronicles and I was wondering what it is called song I like the song you play before the Hydros chronicles and I was wondering what it is called [[User:biogecko|'Bio']] [[User Talk:biogecko|'Gecko']] 20:38, 18 June 2009 (UTC) hey... were you the dude that created the hydros chronicles on youtube? --Kopakamata97 01:13, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Kelx Hey, I gave my version of Kelx a quote.Chexk it out! Nice twist with Sayra still alive.Although, I had a microscopic hunch she might be still alive. Hey, just wondering, what do think of myself MoC? SotF Do you want to enter some of your creations in the second season of Custom Bionicle: Survival of the Fittest? You also get permission to write a chapter of it if you want to.